Don't Go
by Haiti2013
Summary: Set after the Season 1 Finale. Danny really wants Mindy to stay but in the end it's up to her. One Shot.


**_Hello~_**

**_So, this is my attempt at a MindyxDanny one shot._**

**_I really love these guys and am super excited for season 2!_**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

"So, that's it then?" asked Danny, refusing to look at Mindy.

"I guess," she replied, staring at the TV. It had gotten too awkward too fast in the lounge. She had just announced that she was going away with Casey. To Haiti. For a year. Danny had to bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from trying to persuade Mindy to stay. _Hey, if she wants to go that's none of my business_, he thought._ Helping the people of Haiti is an admirable and selfless decision and…and…and…_

"Are you stupid?" he asked, no longer able to hold it in.

"What?" she asked confused, tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"What makes you think you can survive in Haiti for a year, in a tent, with some guy you barely know?"

"Well actually," she began, slightly taken aback by Danny's attitude. She thought he would have been happy for her, she was beginning to make serious decisions in her life, growing up – something he was constantly telling her to do. "We won't just be hanging out in a tent; we'll be helping people, making a difference, just like we do here. And I'll get used to the tent thing because I love Casey," she claimed, but it felt a little off. _She did love Casey, didn't she?_

Danny felt a built guilty, it really was a remarkable thing she was doing. Leaving a paying job to help others, it was just…actually he wasn't sure what it was. _I don't want her to go, at least not with him, _he realized. It dawned on him, how much her claiming to love Casey affected him. Ever since Santa Fe, he was becoming increasingly confused over his feelings for his co-worker. Sometimes it felt like they were both feeling the same thing and then the next minute she was moving to Haiti with her pastor boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Min. I didn't mean to upset you," he admitted.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Mindy searched his face to figure out what was wrong with him. He looked back up at her when he felt someone staring. For a moment their eyes locked, Danny took everything in about her at once. Her glasses that framed her face nicely, her deep brown eyes that always seemed to light up when she got excited, her full lips that always appeared to be going a mile a minute but managed to form one of the most beautiful and enticing smiles Danny had ever seen. He also noticed her hair, at its new short length. Danny had joked that she had gotten it to match his, but he had to admit that he was already attracted to it. He smiled a small crooked smile at her to signal that he was fine.

Mindy nodded and left the room. She headed straight to her office and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door and sunk to the floor. She hated when he did that to her. It was actually one of the reasons she decided to go with Casey to Haiti. She was tired of being confused by Danny Castellano. Some days they would spend the entire day without saying a thing to each other, but then others they would hang out in the lounge and just talk. Then he'd stare at her with those electric brown eyes of his and she would just melt. Of course she would never let him know that. Danny would have a field day if he knew that he had that kind of effect on her. Ever since Santa Fe, she was getting the feeling that she might actually be interested in Danny. She smiled to herself, when she first started working her that would have been a near impossibility. Danny was rude, stubborn, anti-social and just plain mean sometimes but after getting to know him, Mindy realized how much she had been missing. _He can be really sweet and considerate and adorably awkward, _she smiled. But then he got back together with Christina and she met Casey and it just felt like the universe was pulling them apart again. Mindy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"Dr. Lahiri?" said a voice on the other side of her door. Mindy got up and adjusted her outfit as she opened the door.

"Can I help you Betsy?" she smiled as her secretary entered her office.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" The frantic brunette was pacing the floor, switching from back and forth as if deciding whether she was going to stay or not.

"So what is it?"

"What she's trying to tell you is that you shouldn't leave," answered Morgan as he barged into the room and took a seat.

"Yes, come on in Morgan," commented Mindy sarcastically. " What do you mean I shouldn't go?"

"We mean you shouldn't go," answered Jeremy as he joined the party. Now Mindy was getting annoyed. She stuck her head outside her door.

"Does anybody else what to tell me what to do with my life?" she asked.

"Well you do dress way too trampy on your dates," remarked Beverly as she entered the room. "You can dress like a whore, but you've got to be subtle," she finished as she sat down.

"I liked your hair better the other way," claimed Tamara as she followed the older nurse in.

Mindy sighed and turned to all her co-workers that decided to gather in her office.

"Now that we're all here-" she began.

"What's this?" asked Danny as he stood in the doorway behind her. "Are you holding some sort of meeting?"

"Oh do join us, Danny," said Jeremy as he waved to him. "We're telling Mindy why leaving is a terrible idea." Mindy looked at the Italian standing in her doorway, practically begging him with her to end this nonsense.

The thing was, Danny didn't want her to go more than anyone in that office. He needed her. He needed her eccentricness and spontaneity; it was one of the things that kept him coming to work. He had to admit that after the divorce; even coming to work had seemed mundane and unnecessary. And even though he'd probably never admit it, Mindy kept the workplace exciting, sometimes for the worse, but mostly for the better and Danny was never bored. He feared that when she left that he would fall back into that humdrum routine and it saddened him to think about it. However, Danny Castellano was not selfish and he would not be the reason that this amazing doctor didn't go out and help people and be with the person she _loved_, even if it hurt him.

"I think Mindy should do whatever she thinks is right and whatever it is, I will support her, just like all of you should," he claimed, sternly. Everyone in the room turned to look at him and a wave of shame slightly crossed their faces. Morgan stood up.

"Dr. C is right. I'm sorry Dr. L, you'll be great in Haiti. Just remember to tape your valuables to the insides of your thighs and don't trust anyone after 7 PM," he warned, giving her a hug.

"Um, thanks Morgan," she laughed, a bit confused but not really wanting to press on about his advice.

"I guess, I did overreact a little, it's just," Betty sighed. "I'm really going to miss you," she teared up.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you too," agreed Mindy, placing a gentle hand on the secretary's shoulder. Everyone began to file out of the room, apologizing to Mindy on their way out. She smiled and thanked them and then it began to hit her just how much she was going to miss them. All of them. Jeremy, Betty, Morgan, Beverly, and even Tamara. They were like her family. They were her family. She tried to think of less saddening thoughts when she noticed that Danny was still standing in her office. _Danny Castellano. _Simply his name used to irritate her, but after the course of working together, she had come to see him as one of her best friends. And not just one of the many of her tier that was designated as such, but a real friend, like Gwen, someone she could count on.

"Thanks for being so nice," she smiled.

"Yea, of course," he nodded. Mindy cocked her head to the right, slightly. _Danny looks nervous, _she realized. _What's going on? Mr. Macho Man, never gets nervous, at least not around me..._

"You okay?"

"Yea, but, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course," she assured. He closed the door and walked towards her but didn't look her in the eyes..

"I..."

"Yea?" she encouraged and he looked up at her. Gazing into her eyes so deeply, Mindy's breath stopped for a second.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"But, then why did you-" Mindy tried to figure out, when Danny leaned in and kissed her. At first she was a little startled but she quickly embraced the rush of excitement that over took her. Kissing Danny was so different than anything she experienced, it was so natural, so right. She kissed him back as she felt the sensation of his lips and warmth course through her body down to her toes. She tried to deepen it when he pulled back.

"I am so sorry," he said, nervously. "I didn't mean to-you're with Casey-I shouldn't have-" Mindy grabbed his hand to calm his down.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did," she said seriously. Danny looked up into her brown eyes and smiled. _She was glad? _

"But what about Casey?"

"See, here's the thing. Ever since Casey and I started dating, we've been having our ups and downs and we both had our doubts about the relationship. I mean my whole life basically ran that way. But there was one thing I never doubted?"

"What?"

"I love being a doctor and love working here," she grinned.

"So, you're not leaving?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't think so, at least not anytime soon." Mindy was worried about how she was going to break the news to Casey but the way Danny was smiling at her, with that crooked smile of his, convinced her that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
